Visual Radiation
by evadere
Summary: In which Superboy deals with puberty and all of its… surprises. Beware of uncooperative x-ray vision, awkwardness, Kaldur being awesome and seismic events.


He seriously needed to find Batman. Maybe he could talk to I don't have a clone!son about his powers. It was bad enough finding out that M'gann doesn't need to wear underwear (is there really a need for a second skin when she can manipulate her own?), but if his vision kicked in during a sparring match with Black Canary, he'd be sporting more than a bruised ego. Last night's walk to his room past the showers guaranteed he wouldn't be able to look Kaldur in the face for a while (or any other parts of his body!), even if he did... enjoy his company.

He tried telling Robin he need to speak with his mentor about how his _body_ was giving him trouble. All he got was a smirk and a pat on the arm while Robin muttered something about puberty. He resisted the urge to shove the smaller boy through a wall and went searching through the halls on his own.

Batman had stopped in this morning to debrief them on an upcoming mission, and to introduce another member of the team, Artemis. He had kept his eyes glued to the floor just in case. Now he wasn't sure where Batman was, but he could make out the distinct baritone of his voice, somewhere in their headquarters. He focused on the voice; the clicks of a keyboard (who knows what Robin was hacking at the moment), the grinding of teeth as they devoured a candy bar (Wally never stopped eating), the thuds of fists connecting with flesh (M'gann was fighting with only one pair of arms), all falling silent as he honed in on the murmur of Batman's voice.

As he rounded another corner, he found himself in an unfamiliar aclove. They had been here for over a month, and yet hadn't seen all of the Justice League's old hideout. His... Superman had helped carve out these walls, he must have stood right in the same spot, years ago. Moving on, he spotted two openings that led out of the aclove, obviously into a deeper part of the mountain. He squinted his eyes, trying to see where each path led, but nothing happened. He would have to rely on his ears, which was atleast one thing he thought he could control without Superman's help.

_Ignoring him isn't going to work. He needs you._

He took the corridor on the left, which led him down a flight of stairs before verring off to the right. At the end, all that stood in front of him was wall of rock. The next voice he heard, was one he never imagined would come back here.

_Are we going to have this conversation everytime I see you?_

His fingers traced the uneven patterns of rock that jutted out toward him. Superman was so close, and yet he had no idea where they were. He couldn't find anything indicating there was an opening into the wall. Then again, this place probably had dozens of hidden areas, familiar to some if not all of the Justice League. He drank in the sound of their voices as he continued his search.

_I am not you. I can't help him control his powers. I saw how he almost took down a bridge with his landing. You can prevent that from happening again._

He paused, embarrassed for a moment. He hadn't recalled seeing Batman near the bridge at all...

_ I made quite a few craters growing up._

_ He didn't get to grow up._

He gave up on his search, Superman's heavy sigh and footsteps grabbing his complete attention. He leaned his forehead against the disturbing rock, wanting to shove his fist through it. He didn't dare though, not when he was able to hear Superman talk about him. He'd take anything that meant his existence was noticed.

_You're not going to let this go. You were never really good at letting things go._

_ He's not the only one I'm thinking about. He's also not the only reason I wanted you to come here._

Batman's tone in the last remark confused him, enough so to break his concentration. Different sounds flooded in. Wally clearly snacking on something else. The twang of a bowstring as its arrow launches toward a target. His name being called from above. Kaldur must have noticed his absence, wandering the same halls he had found. He shook his head, turning around to go find Kaldur.

_Remember... old spot... fun..._

Great now his hearing wasn't cooperating. Superman's voice was curiously soft, and low.

_ Think... found... do you?_

Batman's voice was just as faint. Did they leave? Were they outside of his range? He didn't even know how far his range was. He clenched his fists, focusing on Kaldur's voice as he headed around the corner, until his ears picked up a startling sequence. The click of a buckle and mutiple trinkets hitting the floor, the cracking of a keyboard being assaulted, and a groan so deep that he could only assume Batman was in some type of trouble. He turned, fists raised to break through the wall, when for the third inopportune time this week, his xray vision kicked in.

Batman has hid one of his fists _in_ a keyboard, wires and loose keys ignored. A hand was working it's way up to his chest and shoving him against what must have been an old comm system. It was Superman's hand, and the back of his head was right below where Batman's utitility belt should have been, if it wasn't laid out around Superman's knees. Batman's other hand was around the back of Superman's head, and in a few moments Superman's red cape slid down his back, joining the utility belt.

He couldn't quite process what they were doing, and he certainly didn't remember any such images being provided in Cadmus by the gnomes... But then there was that groan again and Batman's hand intertwined with Superman's hair. The man of steel brought his hands to Batman's hips, the ripple of muscles his neck matching the tightening of tendons in Batman's fist as the motion of the man in front him continued, uninterrupted.

He slammed his eyes shut, but that didn't work. He struck his temples with the edge of his palms a few times, but clearly his xray vision was going to continue to make what Robin must have meant by _puberty_, incredibly uncomfortable. He turned away, seeing the infastructures of multiple corridors and rooms around him. There were so many, and yet the team was only making use of the first floor. He could hear Kaldur above him, who had managed to find the aclove by the sound of surprise in his voice. He forced himself not to look up.

_Clark... have... meet … Tornado... go_

His eyes shifted back towards the wall, only to see Batman's mask being lifted before his mouth was covered by Superman's.

Oh.

This is what M'gann must have meant by kissing. They looked like they were inhaling eachother. He found himself thinking of being underwater, suddenly, needing Kaldur to share oxygen with him. He shoved the thought away. He didn't even _need_ oxygen...

The snap of tight farbic being unsuccesfully tugged away, the click of an opening compartment followed by a hiss of air cut off by an unfamiliar spurt, a growl and a chair toppling over brought him back to reality. The two men were no longer in front of the comm. His glance dropped to the floor where Superman was on his back, Batman's hands on either side of his head as he straddled him. Superman's shirt had ridden up his chest and Batman had somehow dissolved himself of his outfit. He lowered his face towards Superman's, rocking against the naked hips underneath him.

"Kon?"

He jumped as Kaldur's hand fell upon his shoulder cautiously. Turning away from the scene that left his cheeks as red as his... Superman's cape, he opened his mouth to greet Kaldur. Except that his vision was still on xray and he really didn't need to see anyone else naked at the moment.

"Are you okay? Black Canary is wondering when your next sparring match will be."

He tried focusing on Kaldur's words, while keeping his eyes on his face. The slapping of skin and heated groans continued behind him.

"Uh... just needed to be alone."

_Bruce... too... you?_

"Robin said something was bothering you. I know you may want to speak with Batman, but I'm here if you need to talk."

_ Hnn... don't... harder... please_

He nodded, trying to convey the need to _please_ _stop talking and get out of here before I die of embarrassment and sensory overload_, in one single look. Then he felt the ground move. Short rumbles reached his ears as the rock underneath his feet shook. Kaldur reached for his arm, urging him to move up the stairs with him. He caught mention of tremors and earthquakes, but a look behind his shoulder made him think otherwise.

_ We don't. Want. To start a. Seizmic event. Again._

Batman could barely breathe out the words, his mouth pressed against Superman's sweat slicked neck. Superman moved with such an intensity that where his body hit the floor, cracks formed and widened with each thrust. His eyebrows knit together as he let out a sound that was in complete contrast with his stoic demeanor. Batman bit into Superman's shoulder, releasing a similar sound into the clothed muscle underneath him.

The tug of Kaldur at his arm broke his stare, and he ran up the stairs after him. This time, he didn't complain when his vision only returned to normal, _after_ they had reached the top.

* * *

By the time Batman appeared with Red Tornado, discussing some final details before his departure, Black Canary had quieted everyone's concerns about the "earthquake". (It was just a mountain thing!) She sent Wally and Robin to check the perimeter, knowing they would have tried to anyway. They had returned, put out by the lack of enemy forces outside. He kept his eyes on Batman, who was taking his leave of their guardian. M'gann spoke with such awe, stating she had never experienced an earthquake before. Batman stilled for a moment, his typical blank expression marred by a brief twitch and curve of his lips.

He began to laugh. As everyone turned to him, he couldn't help but lean on Kaldur as he shook with amusement. He could see right through their general (and thankfully it was in a metaphorical sense now). He could only imagine how Superman would react. When Superman did finally come to speak with him, the first topic up for discussion would be _earthquakes_.


End file.
